love me crazy
by xDeathAngelx
Summary: what happions when bella becomes the joker and harleys kid. please be nice with misseges and i hop u like sorry about any missed spelt words
1. chapter 1

i dont own anything and i wish i did.

bellas pov

i had just moved to gothom city. its been two years sins i seen the colluns. after a while though i got better and i then lost my dad and git told that i had to levie forks.so i lift and never looked back.

ive been on the run ever sins then. as i looked around my motel room and seen what little stuff i had so i needed a job.

yes ive hurd about batman and the joker and his girl but i dont care.its far away from froks or any one how knows me.

i got drest and walked side.my old truck died right out side the motel so i have to walk.

as i was passing by an alieway i hurd a fight happioning.so i followed the sound and i stopped the batman had the jokers gril held by her throught.

" your going back to belle rev harley" he said

id hurd of belle rev and yes i was there one but i dont like to thank about that.so i walked forwords and pulled my swich blad out and said" hey bud why dont you live miss quenn alone and i wont hurt u" and batman just laeghed

"run along little girl before u get hurt" batman said i just laephed and through out my sheld and through him through a wall then hit the ground as blood pord from my nose and the last thank i seen was harley came running to me.then nothing.


	2. chapter two

okey so love me crazy has been liked so heres the next chapter. please in joy.

harleys pov

okey i was just walking back to my mista j when bastie had to try i take me back to belle rev when this check came a round the corner.

i mean id never seen a gril do what she did. yeah El deoblo was pritty cool with his fire but this gril through bastie through a wall.

any way when she hit the ground i just needed to brang her to puddin' he' d know what to do.

so i picked her up.will tryed to pick her but i couldn' t so i draged her as far to the club as i could but i had to stop and get my brith back when she stered so i looked at her.

" harley " she whispered

" how you know my name?" i askeed

" everyone knows ur the jokers girl" she said as she sat up and ran her and her hand acrost her face. thats when i relized she was bleeding.

" douse that happion all the time?" i asked as i stoud up.

" only if i use my sheld its slowly killing me but hey what can i do one day my hart will just stop" she said as i helped her up" lets get to my puddin' s club he'd love u" i said as i looked down to the club.

" i have to find a job i didnt mean to drop that bom on you, you dont know so ill see u around bye" she said but before i could stop her she tock off running.


	3. chapter three

im back lol dont own anything.

bpov

i ran i dont know why i told her that but it was stuped.i should just stay a way.

~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~

time to find a job.

as i walk out of my motel and down the blok i seen a sin that said help wanted on a bank door so i opened the door and walked in.

...

as i was waiting for a meating there was a gun go off and then people started screaming.as i looked around i seen people being shot and then i seen the clan him self with harley at his side.

why where they here? where they robing the bank.will not to day.

i stoud up and through my shild around all of the innecet people.


	4. chapter four

okey so if im going to keep going with this i need good coments and or help so pm me or some thing thank:)

i don't oen anything but wish i did.

b pov

as i through my sheld around myself and the innocent people the bluits where bounsing off but where they where bouning off of the sheld the where living browsis on me.

my nose started to bleed and the joker started to laeghwith harley.

" you thank u can protect them sweethart?" the joker asked

" i don't thank i can do anything joker but its not like ill let you kill them just get the mone and go" i asnwered

" where's the fun in that?" harley asked

" there miet not be any fun in it but as lest i dont have to watch more innocent people die because i didn't do anything so get what u want and go" i said as i started to lose the strath to hold up my sheld.

"i like you sweethart you've got fight in you but would you die for then?" he asked as if i wouldn't die for them i mean they did nothing to help me when i was yunger but i know who did save me but then he hurt me by lieing.

you see when i was yunger my mother Renne broght us to gothom city to live with her friend Harleen but when my mother started work with her she lift me home then not. so one night i was out walking around i was only five but i was in front of our bilding when i was kidnapped.

i was locked and tortored and exsperamented on for one year when i was found. i was found by the joker and he saved me. he tock me under his wing and promised to protect me and never let me go. i thought i was his little gril but i guess i never was. it was my birthday i had just turd sevan and the joker was taking me on my first brank rober when the bat should up and cosed us to reck... well lets just say that the bat and joker started to fight. as they we're getting the joker into the back of the car i crold out of the recked car and ran to him abd wrapped my arms around his ligs and bigged them not to tack him from but they didn't lession to me and riped me from him as he laeghed and roghle put me in the back of a car.

i was tacken to the ayslem and when i killed the doc for calling me a cry babie and a little brat for not talking they lock me in belle rev and did horrable stuff to me.

that was 12 years ago and then as you all know about how i meat the cullens anf how they left and how i ended up here.

even though no one helped me yes yes i would die for them.as i was thanking the joker lost pashions and i lost the traght to hold my sheld up and they diad.

i stoud in the metal of the bodies.

" y?" i asked

"you where taking to long" joker said as harley nodded her agreement.

"do you not remember me?" i asked as i looked down

" should i?"he asked at my nodd he just laeghed "will i don't " he said as i hit my knees" just kill me" i said but when i looked up i seen frost as he said"boss..." then stoped med sintins"what frostie?" harley asked as the joker just looked at him then me then he laegh but stopped when frost said" Izzie girl" at that everything want dark.

i know it's a long chapter but i hop it ecspalnds a lot and if you got and qwistions plrase pm me and remember to please be nice in coment and sorry for missed spilt word or gramer.

with love urs truly angel ;)


	5. chapter five

A/N

okey so three things really qwick i'd like thank all you and hop you keep comenting on my story.

secant i need a bate like bad so if anyone and i mean anyone wants to be my bate please pm.

and threed please tall me how to go about doing this bate thing.

thanks agine and sorry for all the miss spilt words and grammer i hop i can have help.

injoy the story;)


	6. chapter six

j pov

As i stoud there frozen i could not belevie it. It was Izzie my little Izzie as i looked around i relized that i must of hurt her.

i never wanted to hurt so when her eyes rolled into the back of her head i ran and slied to kiach her.

" puddin' can ww keep her?" harley asked as i picked her up and noddedand said" yeah harley girl we'er keeping her" i said as we got out of there.

*

*

*

harley pov

my puddin' and i woke up i mew we we'ren't a lone.so i looked around and found the girl froztie and puddin' called Izzie.

she looked prettie but she looked like the girl i meat yesterday.

then it click " puddin'!" i yelled as i jumped on top off him.

" harley what?" he asked

" the girl is the one how helped me" she said


	7. chapter seavan

i hop all like if anyone can bata foe me id like that thanks .

b pov

as i rolled over i new i wasn't at home so i opened my eyes and the furst thang i see is harley .

as i sat up real qweak


	8. chapter eight

okey everyone sorry i have not been wrighting on this stiorie but im back. this chapter will be a mixcher of seven and eight. so sit back relaxe and injoye.

Bella's pov

i had just opened my eyes when i relized i wasn't in my motel room. everything look super exspinesive i clouding the coach i was on.

when i looked at it i relized it was porple victorion lether and i was laying on it. as i looked around after i stoud up i was stopped from sitting on the floor but miss qunn stopped me.

"you can sit down on the coach its alright" and with that i sat on the coach abd rubed my head "what happioned?" i asked and she gave a small giggle and said"it's a long story but the short vergions is you past out after your shild gave out and everbodie died the good news is puddin' has his little girl back" i just looked at her and said "i an't his little girl that girls died and gone if he wanted his little girl he should have saved her and lift her to gergs to kill" with the i stoud and want to walk out the front door when i here " where do you thank your going?" j damaned "home" and with that i lift him and her standing there

okey i hop y' all like it and hey if anyone hates cuse of my spelling please keep it to ur self but if ur just jokeing and being nice about thank u. i love you guys i hope to heir from y'all


	9. chapter nine

joker's pov

i can't believe it she walked out. no body douse that not even Harley. hahahahahaha.

who the fuck douse she thank she is?

voice#1 : she's your daughter

voice#2 : no she's not she said your daughter died at the hands of gregs.

" shut up shut up shut up! " i yelled as i looked at my door and then i hurd it "pud" Harley called when i looked over at her an ideal showed up in my head.

plan: voice#1: get gregs

plan:voice#2: totore gregs for info on my daughter

plan:voice#3: kill gregs for what he did to my daughter and harley

oh this is good.hahahahahahahahahahahah.

bella's pov

as i walked away i felt like a little peace of me died to not. i had just made it to the bottom of the staires when i ran in to a hard chest when i looked upi seen who it was i remembered kc from ballie revie our cells where side each other and i tryed to protected him and him me.

" where you going shotie?" asked as i looked him over i was going answer but then i remembered that he turned away from me and didn't help at the end so i just gave up and became bella like i was when i was three years old.

so i gave him a dertie looked and said "home" when i went to walk around him he stop me frost walked up to us and asked"is there a problom izzy" i shook my head and said" don't call me that now good bye" and with that i walked away.

okey so heres chapter nine please reveaw and if you any qwestions please pm my thanks

harley's pov

ir's really sad what happened to her i hop puddin' gets revenge so i can help cause one he touched her and two he hurt me.


	10. chapter ten

bella's pov

as i got home i sat down on my bed and looked around. how could so much change? i mean yeah the cullions changed everything but they hurt me just like my mother gregs kc and the joker but maybe not in the same way.

i mean i really shouldn't blam mister j because he really had no say he was locked up just like me. i dont know maybe i just need to forgive him and give him anther chanse but i walked out theres know way that he's going to lat me came back to him without some from of punishment. i gremix at my thoughts and crall into bed i'll dieal with it tomorrow.

 **okey i know it's short but i hop you guys like it vot reveaw** pleas.


	11. AN

A/N

hey guys okey so heres the deal you can use my books if you all can make it better some how i dont care if u change the plot but i do have one recqest please please keep to the careikters thax.


End file.
